Chronic Insomnia
by raquel1073
Summary: My first attempt at a S/H fan fic. Although it will be a romance far before it's over, for the first couple of chapters don't expect Hermione to shout her love for Snape from the rooftops, or even think it. R/R! Thanks :)


My first fan fic here at fanfiction.net, and my first ever Snape/ Hermione romance. I hope you like it!   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk in his chambers, writing furiously on a sheet of parchment. His hawk quill danced over the page, leaving a snaking green line in its wake. The clock above the ebony mantel of his fireplace read 2 am. He had been up all night. The four-poster bed, which echoed the ebony of the fireplace (as did the rest of the room), was meticulously made; not a single wrinkle marred its entire surface. It had been like that for weeks. If he had bothered to look close enough, he would have seen a thin layer of dust had begun to collect on the forest green bedspread, but he never did. His hunched form hung his head only inches away from the surface of his desk, his hair draped the sides of his face and brushed the parchment ever so slightly and he began each new line. His face was twisted into a grimace of concentration and his eyes glistened as his ideas poured unto the paper. For a moment he paused, gathering his thoughts. His quill hovered over the manuscript like a night owl above its prey. It was about to touch down as a knock rudely erupted at his door.   
  
"It's open," he growled. "Who is it?"   
  
"It's Minerva, Severus." Prof. Mc Gonagall closed the door behind her and looked at him apprehensively.   
  
"What could you possibly want at this ghastly hour?" The displeasure at an interruption to his work was evident on his face.   
  
"To- to check on you." Her face twitched, as if trying to find the right words to say.   
  
"Minerva, I am well aware as are you that I am a grown man. I think after 39 years I can take care of myself."   
  
"I been watching you for ages Severus- you hardly leave your dungeons except to come here during the day and at night. At night I hear you pace the corridors for hours. In fact, I can't be sure you've even slept once in all the years I've known you."   
  
His face deepened into a scowl.   
  
"I'm busy! And although my lack of sleep may concern you, I highly doubt it has had much of an effect on my work here."   
  
"Well, no- but."   
  
"Minerva, please. I'm working. If anything that should warrant my attentions does arise tonight, you know where to find me. Now please leave." He turned his head back to his work and promptly ignored her presence.   
  
Minerva soon realized she was wasting her time, and left the room, her maroon night robe eluding the space between the wall and the door just in time to escape their grasp. Meanwhile Severus snorted into his paper. Ha. Not been sleeping. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in almost 17 years. It still haunted him, what he'd done such a long time ago. He grasped his wrist out of habit and again scowled. Seizing his pen, he resumed his work, writing like a tempest, trying to avoid his dreams for one more night.   
  
Sighing, Minerva McGonagall let herself into her apartments and threw some powder into the fireplace.   
  
"Dumbledore." His face swirled into view in the fire.   
  
"Ah, Minerva, up for a nighttime chat? I've invite you to join me in some lemon drops, but."   
  
"Albus, it's about Severus."   
  
"What's he done now? Expelled poor Mr. Longbottom? Well don't worry, I'll."   
  
"No, it's about him personally."   
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore's eyebrows arched, further wrinkling his forehead.   
  
"He never sleeps. I've watched him since almost the day he arrived here. I know he's done through a lot to leave the Deatheaters and the life he used to lead, but." she wrung her hands nervously.   
  
"Yes, Minerva, I know. Severus is a tormented soul, and unfortunately also a lonely one. I've tried to do something for him time and time again- but he always just dissolves further into his work. I've almost run out of ideas."   
  
"Almost?"   
  
"I think," he furrowed his brows, "I think we should make him take on an assistant."   
  
"An assistant?"   
  
"A student preferably." Minerva looked concerned.   
  
"But who? What student would willingly take on someone like him?" Dumbledore smiled and Minerva could just see the cogs working beneath the surface.   
  
"Oh, someone very intelligent, and very kind. A student who's as stubborn and enraptured with scholastic endeavors as he is."   
  
"What are you saying Albus?"   
  
"I think we are both thinking of the same young lady." Minerva frowned.   
  
"Are you sure it would be for the best?"   
  
"We might as well try. Since you're head of her house, I suggest you talk to her tomorrow morning. I'll convince Severus."   
  
"Albus..."   
  
"Don't worry Minerva- trust me on this one." Minerva looked at the head bobbing in her fireplace and finally let out a sigh.   
  
"Goodnight Albus."   
  
"Goodnight Minerva." He smiled, and then the fire went out. Minerva McGonagall slowly climbed into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
So. what'd you think? *Please* review! Thanks a million.   
  
Heart,   
Rachel 


End file.
